Naúfrago
by Charlone
Summary: Diferentes situaciones le permiten a Remus Lupin concluir que es un naúfrago en su propia vida, víctima de su destino. La soledad, el rechazo y la pérdida lo acechan, y no tiene a donde escapar. [Drabbles para retos a la carta. Tabla Angustia.]
1. Taquicardia

_Quien iba a decir que yo iba a escribir slash...en fin, acá esta._

_No todos los drabbles serán slash, algunos contendrán spoilers, otros no. Pero cada uno llevará las advertencias correspondientes._

_Palabra: Taquicardia._

_No duden en opinar._

**

* * *

**

**Taquicardia **

Lo abraza y puede sentir su corazón latir fuertemente, como si amenazara con salirse de su pecho. Sus manos tiemblan al tiempo que se escurren por toda su extensión. La saliva y el sudor se fusionan en una sola sustancia queaunque debería, le causa todo menos asco.

Siente como sus labios lo recorren de pies a cabeza, cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Su piel se eriza con cada roce. Sólo existen ellos y ese instante.

Toda preocupación abandona sus cuerpos y ambos se cubren de embriaguez.

Parecen haber olvidado que el partido de quidditch está por finalizar, y que en cualquier momento James y Peter aparecerán por esa puerta cantando victoria.

Una caricia en su entrepierna y es más que suficiente para que olvide que la prometida de Sirius espera paciente en la sala común, para que ya no recuerde quién es, qué hace, ni dónde está.

No sienten culpa, y al menos por ahora, tampoco vergüenza. Se desean hace años, y nada les es suficiente. Él sabe muy bien que probablemente en unas cuantas horas volverán a ser los de siempre. Actuarán como si nada hubiese cambiado, como si el anillo en la mano de esa muchacha realmente significara algo.

Pero no le importa. No le importa tener la certeza de que cuando Sirius construya finalmente su vida el se quedará solo, ni tampoco que él diga que es tan sólo deseo físico, a Remus le tranquiliza saber que eso sólo no puede producirle semejante taquicardia.


	2. Maldito

Muchas gracias a Dark Rachel por el beteo .

No estoy segura de si me gusta o no.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Maldito**_

-Basta, no hay nada que discutir.- la apartó de sí sin llegar a ser brusco. Ella apretó los puños, agotada de esa conversación.

-¿Por qué no te permites ser feliz? no te entiendo- fijó sus ojos en los de él, pero Remus fue incapaz de sostener la mirada.

-Es peligroso

-¿Peligroso?, ya te he dicho que me importa un comino. No vuelvas a repetir eso por favor- cruzó los brazos, indignada. Intentaba sonar firme, pero no podía evitar que la voz se le quebrase, ni siquiera ella estaba preparada para tanto rechazo. Odiaba que le hiciera eso, no soportaba sentirse tan...impotente.

-No me refiero a eso- de pronto el tapizado del sofá de Grimmauld Place parecía resultarle sumamente interesante.

-¿Y entonces a que te refieres?- hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas por mantener la calma, pero prácticamente escupió estás palabras, incapaz de comprender y sintiéndose más miserable que nunca.

-No lo entenderías, no tiene caso. Esto está... sencillamente mal.- Se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso, y se puso de pie. Sin embargo fue un error creer que ella iba a conformarse con esa patética conclusión. Lo imitó. No obstante, él ya estaba muy cerca de la puerta.

-Me sorprendes- su voz sonó casi a un murmullo -¿Sabes?, Sirius solía decirme que eras muy valiente, sin embargo, cada cosas que dices o haces me demuestra lo contrario.

Estas palabras y la alusión a él fueron suficientes como para que sus piernas temblasen. Sin embargo sabía muy bien que era lo que tenía que hacer. No importaba si en el camino perdía su orgullo o si ella comenzaba a odiarlo, de hecho, eso ayudaría bastante. Abrió la puerta sin permitirse girar y salió. Una vez fuera, se apoyó sobre la puerta, mientras la oía gritar. Un golpe en su espalda le dio a entender que algún objeto se había estrellado contra la madera.

Pero no importaba. Nada importaba, lo único que debía hacer era salvarla, porque el no era capaz de cargar con otra muerte sobre sus hombros. A donde quiera que fuera, a quien fuese que amase, a todos y cada uno de ellos les había deparado un cruel e injusto destino. Pero de los errores se aprende, y el no iba a permitir que nada de eso se repitiese.


	3. Pasó en Halloween

**Reto: **Mentira

Gracias a Dark Rachel que siempre tiene la paciencia que requieren mis beteos xD, y a Cide por los últimos detalles.

**

* * *

**

**Pasó en Halloween**

-No es cierto- Con el rostro oculto entre sus manos intentaba encontrar cualquier excusa que justificase lo sucedido. No lo creía.

-Remus, lo lamento- dijo el director posando una mano sobre su hombro. Sentado en el despacho de Dumbledore se sentía otra vez un adolescente. Suspiró, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, incapaz de tolerar tantas emociones. Su mundo entero se había venido abajo de la noche a la mañana. Había despertado y su vida ya no era la misma, nunca volvería a serlo.

-¿Dónde está?- su voz era prácticamente un susurro. Necesitaba oírlo para asimilarlo.

-Camino a Azkaban. -Por un breve instante ninguno de los dos dijo nada–. Nadie lo imaginaba, era sencillamente imposible.-agregó, como si estuviese leyéndole la mente e intentase, inútilmente, liberarlo de culpa. Remus se limitó a asentir.

-Harry está en con sus tíos.-Albus probablemente esperaba una réplica, algo que manifestase su desaprobación. Pero nunca llegó. Él ya ni sabía quien era. No había forma en la que pudiese cuidar de ese niño, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si podía cuidarse él mismo. En silencio, agradeció que Dumbledore obviara la propuesta. Intercambiaron algunas palabras más que carecían de importancia. De hecho, nada parecía importar entonces.

Salió del despacho algo desorientado y caminó sin rumbo por los pasillos de Hogwarts. La decoración de Halloween, los alumnos algo rezagados que corrían, aún sabiendo que ya era tarde y la clase había comenzado. Todo le traía recuerdos, podía verlos en cada rincón. Cada ladrillo tenía una historia, cada baldosa, cada antorcha. Un sentimiento agridulce lo invadió. De pronto se sintió completamente solo. Esos momentos solo vivían en él, o lo harían muy pronto, Azkaban carcome a todos tarde o temprano. Pensó en él. Por primera vez en toda la mañana se permitió realmente recordarlo. No entendía, no podía resignarse a la verdad. Y se detestaba a él mismo, porque era completamente incapaz de odiarlo. Siempre lo había sido.

Salió a los jardines, se sentó bajo un árbol y observó. Casi no sentía frío; de hecho, casi no sentía absolutamente nada más que esa extraña dificultad para respirar y ese dolor punzante en el pecho, como si algo le oprimiera con fuerza el corazón.

La vida se le había escurrido entre los dedos. Su pasado, su presente y su futuro estaban completamente ligados a lo ocurrido esa noche de Halloween. En pocas horas lo que creyó real se convirtió en un falso recuerdo, y diez años de amistad se volvieron una cruel mentira. Él no merecía eso.


End file.
